A dental implants are provided to replace lost teeth in the oral cavity. Dental implant include various parts that come together to form a structure that replaces a tooth providing both esthetic and functional purposes.
The dental implant generally includes a crown to replace the crown portion of the lost tooth, an implant in place of lost tooth root, where the crown and implant are coupled with one another with an implant abutment. All three parts function together to bring about a successful implant procedure. The implant provides the primary base and support structure of the implant and is therefore a central element to the success of the dental implant.
The dental implant is generally provided as a screw-form device that generally includes a head portion and body portion. The head portion defines the coronal segment of the implant that is provided for facilitating tooling and coupling with other implant structures such as an abutment and crown. The body portion defined the apical segment of the implant that is provided for integrating with the bone allowing for osseointegration.
The implant body portion has various designs that are designed according to many parameters including the bone type to be implanted, the location in which the implantation is to occur, (implantation site). The body portion includes threading along its length that are used to securely introduce the implant into the bone and allow for the implant to integration with the bone.
Despite the advancement in implant design there is a continuing need to improve a dental implant's ability to osseointegrate that in turn will lead to improved implant stability and longevity.